Game Of Chasing
by mitmiya
Summary: Dee faces another day, except this time Ryo's not around. The stalker tries to take advantage of that, while JJ plants himself on the available Dee. DxR, DxOC, DxJJ, eventually? Who knows! WRNNG: Some language, some kissing.
1. Prologue

**:Game Of Chasing:**

**Disclaimer:** _cowers in the corner_ I d-dun own anything, no-nobody is mine. Please, leave me alone _whimpers_ And they say Boogeyman is scary 

**Summary:** "The one being chased is obviously going to be happier than the one doing the chasing." Dee looked at Ryo, then shifted to JJ... and decided, while a third stalked him. 

**Pairings:** Unsure, RyoXDee? DeeXJJ? 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) Only 4-something-hundred stories for this great anime, waah, that's totally uncool! So, I decided to join in, well, it's not exactly a good thing, but oh well, I will let you decide that! Like most of you, my fav. pairing is the only pairing in the MANGA, RYODEE! Whee, they're so awesome together! _waves a small flag with DEE(HeaRT)Ryo on it_ But like Dee, sometimes I got frustrated when Ryo was being all naive about what was going on... so I thought, hmm, what if? And you know how messy things get with these words... _grins_ A stalker is being introduced in this story, so... YUPPY! On with the story, ENJOY! 

**Warning:** _looks for help_ Is there any? Oh, of course _smacks her head_ stupid me... YAOI! Please, if you are offended by that, just press that pwetty X up there, or the lovely arrow that's pointin' to the left, and no, you dun have to follow where it's pointing at. _chuckles_ Also, this story is not beta-readed. Oh, oh, and the most important thig, I'm a lazy bum! (I had a gun dug in my temple, I had to write that. Happy now, bro!) 

oo00O00oo

_+Prolouge+_

"Dee! Mr. Purr-fect!" The people in the 27th Precinct had seen a lot in their life as police officers of the NYPD, just living in that city as a civilian allows you to mature quickly with the still-spreading crime, but dispite thier hard lives they could not help but brace themselves for the crash they knew were coming. 

**_CRASH_**

Ted and Drake flinched at the tangled heap that they quickly stepped away from, they always expected a tire to come spinning into their direction from the power of the crash. Drake sighed, he believed being on a car accident scene would be alot better than being around those two. It seemed that this interaction became one of the morning rituals that they were forced to accept, and no matter how early or late Dee checked in, he was always a victim of the in-the-name-of-love assualt. At least Ted knew what to get Dee on his next birthday... a helmet. 

Seeing the warning flags flying the air, the comrades plugged their fingers in their ears and watched Dee's lips move to form what they assumed to be a very ugly threat of killing the 'bastard' Dee knew as JJ. The next thing they knew was them kneeling down, their heads in their hands. Looking up, they gulped as they saw the old Walrus/Badger Hybrid glaring down at them. 

"You could've warned him, you useless bums." He growled at them. 

"What! You mean that shriek was not enough." Drake got another blow for his trouble. 

"Oww," he pouted at Ted who patted his head saying, "Now, now, you'll be fine." He held up one finger "How many fingers do you see?" 

It was Ted's turn to groan as he was struck by Drake, as the latter said. "Only your middle finger, you dickhead." 

The chief sighed in irritation and turned to the couple of the floor. Dee was struggling to push the young man off of him, as JJ held tight onto him repeating that the former was his "Mister Sexy". Burying it in his hand, the gray-haired man shook his head as he felt hid ture age. Damn the kids of today. 

"Alright, you two, break it up! You can borrow the closet, if you want, just do it somewhere not in my sight!" He smirked at the two, and almost laughed at the striken look on Laytner's face, while in contrast, JJ's face lightened up as he held even more tightly on his beloved crush. Dee. finally able to kick JJ off of him, jumped to his feet and was in the process of glaring at the cheif when he caught sight of Ryo, shaking his head and ducking to his desk. Throwing a glare at everybody, just to make sure that he did not leave anybody out, he rushed after his one-year-old crush. 

Drake shook his head, he was working with monkeys and bossed by one big Badger. He could have asked for a better career? He ran a hand through his blond hair and collapsed on the uncomfortable chair, not paying attention to his first law-breaker of the day. It was going to be another long day. 

The young man, sitting at the side of Drake's desk, was toying with the cuffs' chain as his blue eyes watched a certain black-haired police officer as the latter hovered over the blond, a affectionate smile adorning his youthful face. 

_Dee,_ his mouth moved, as if to taste the name on his tongue without voicing it. His smile grew into a grin, as his lips moved once again. 

_Dee._

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Wow! This is the first time that I've finished a prologue in an hour, explains why it's short. What'd you think? This is only the start! Yay! Can't believe that I'm finally starting my own FAKE story... please, review and tell me what you think! _Hugs Dee_ Me loves Dee! Me & Dee thank you for reading! _Takes off with Dee_ Ryo: Hey! Come back with my lover! 


	2. Delivering, Not Receiving

**:Game Of Chasing:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, all belongs to somebody else who needs lessons in sharing. 

**Summary:** Having a stalker on his heel, Dee tries to decide what to do with his feeling towards the blond japanese. Should he steer them to somebody else, his name starting with J... and anotehr J. DxR or DxJJ 

**Pairings:** DeexRyo, OCxDee, DeexJJ... eventually? Who knows! 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) First chapter, a sight for sore eyes that stared at the screen for too long, while this dummy authoress did not update anything. Sorry, guys, I really am but I just got my spring break and I was spending it either outside or sleeping... nothing productive. Besides, the details of story are kind of still buried deep in my mind, and my muse is not helping at all... that li'l bastard. Gomen, really _bows_. I am still working on figuring out the main plot, so onegai, be patient Arigatou! 

**Warning:** Violence and possible attempted rape in following chapter, so if you have a weak heart, don't waste reading those chapters because it's going to get ugly later! And, most impo, it's YAOI, so if you dun like that then why the heck are readin' FAKE in the first place! Oh, also a bad word or two... that's all! Enjoy! 

**Comebacks:** Reviewers, you get you own section... sweetness ;; I have to stop using that word 

**_ColeridgeFan:_** I know what you mean _hugs Dee_ Wish I had a plushie of him, and as annoying as JJ is, I love that bastard but he better leave Dee alone! DeexRyo forever! And here I am, writing more! Thanks for readin' and taking time to review! 

**_Shikon Siren:_** I'm glad you love this story, you and some others gave me enough encouragment to think more deeply about this story. Thanks alot, and yep, FAKE is REALLY GOOD! Viva FAKE! Ya3eesh! 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: Only Delivering, Not Receiving+_

Ryo slumped in his seat, the seat belt wrapped around him not allowing him to slide all the way to the ground of the police car. He threw his arm over his eyes, muttering about idiots being late, and tried to ignore the sound of rain hitting the windshield. It was noon, but by the looks of it, you would think that you should be going to bed already. That did not help Ryo's mood at all, for as the weather darkened, he noticed that his mood was darkening also. It was one of the factors in his mood change, the main one being the double shifts they had been pulling regularly lately. He barely had enough sleep to last him through the day, and he knew he was not about to survive another graveyard shift. And the other reason, well, the other reason was finally coming out of the small store and running his way. 

The car's door on the driver's side was opened hastily as a tall, dark-haired handsome tried to get inside the car as fast as he got. Handing once of the boxes he had to his partner, he slammed the door shut. Sighing, he ran a hand through his dark mane, a way to get rid of the water that soaked it. "Damn, this weather blows man." He placed the box he had on dashboard, opening the lid and grabbing one soft, chocolate covered donut. The young man grinned at the half-Japanese man, stuffing the donut in his mouth when he was about to complain. "Chill, man. It was only a few minutes, yeesh! And I don't care if it's cliché, I really wanted donuts today." He grabbed one of the bite-size donuts, this one ending in his own mouth. 

Ryo, annoyed, pulled the donut free and glared at Dee. _A few minutes, like hell!_ But he decided not to say anything as he passed on of the cups of coffee that were trapped in the paper cup holder. Dee smiled at him and took the up with a thank you, and Ryo could not stop himself from staring as the younger man's throat moved when Dee drank most of the coffe down. He blushed faintly and licked his lips, not knowing if it was reflex or just trying to get rid of the chocolate that stuck around his lips. 

"Hey," the blond turned to look directly into the intense eyes of Dee, and he found himself losing himself as he was drained like water deeper and deeper into the soul of the man next to him. He watched, dazed, as Dee pointed to the side his lips, lips he had tasted before but still hungry to get more of that soft taste, and said. "You missed a spot." 

"Huh?" He asked, confused, still under the spell that was Dee. 

The blond did not move when Dee leaned closer to him, but instead found himself being drawn to Dee. He inched slowly to get more near to the man that confused him to a long time now, and he whimpered when he felt a tongue lick his lips, right where they met, before placing a soft kiss on that area. Black eyes blinked, becoming clear if not filled with confusion as the younger man pulled away. With a grin, Dee chuckled. "You've got some chocolate on the other side, too. Want me to lick it clean?" 

Dee blinked again, and then a blush spread across his cheeks as he realized he was just about to say yes. His hand roughly wiped at his lips, and he shuddered as he touched the place where a wet tongue and soft lips had just shown special attention to. He did not know what to do, feeling his emotions battle in his chest and he could not help but glare at the source of that struggle. 

Dee Laytner, another reason behind his lack of sleep. Lately, he had found himself tossing and turning at night as he dreamt of the man next to him. He lowered his head as he blushed even more, remembering the dreams he had vividly. The confusion usually followed those dreams after he woke up, making it hard for him to go back to sleep as he tried to contemplate the way he had really felt towards his partner. He had yet to come with a clear answer, and each time Dee did a stunt like that with him, his confusion grew even more and he could only think of one solution. 

Push Dee away. 

That was what he had been doing for the last days, but Dee showed no signs of backing down. Ryo could not help but feel relieved to know that he had meant to Dee more than a piece of ass he lusted after, but it still did not help him to figure out his own feelings. 

Dee grinned at the glare that Ryo had sent him, but as soon as the blond turned his head, he shut his eyes to hide the hurt in his eyes. He was growing tired of playing this game with Ryo, he was not about to give up but the hopes he had of Ryo feeling the same way about him were slowly being crushed, chunk by chunk as glares and words were sent his way, succeeding in hurting him. 

He placed chin on the steering wheel, his arms wrapped around it, and looked out of the windshield, watching as the rain was pushed aside to clear the glass before him so he could see the world better. Maybe it was time he pushed Ryo out of his world, maybe it would help him see chances he had missed. 

The dark-haired police officer shook his head, changing the gear to drive, a bitter grin plastered on his face. 

Who was he kidding, he could never get over his handsome Ryo... 

Never. 

The car pulled out of the parking space it had been occupying and was driven down the street to disappear around the corner, but even after it had gone out of sight, light blue eyes still watched the corner as if the car were to come back at the same spot in any second and were afraid to miss the sight of it. 

A joyful smile graced the youthful face of the bakery's costumer as he stared blankly out of the window. He had been able to touch him, he had bumped into his Dee and touched him. He even got to smell his after shave. Lids closed on the blank eyes as nostrils widened, the young man taking a deep breath as if he was still able to sense the smell that distinguished his favorite police officer. 

_Dee,_ he opened his eyes partially as he imagined Dee's face before him. _Oh, Dee. Soon. Very soon!_

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** I've been dreaming of eating donuts all week, and I want to cry... that's how pathetic I am. Sheesh man, it's been eight months since the last donut I've eaten _sniffs_ Hmm, lemme try eating one in front of a hot guy and leave some chocolate all over my mouth, just to see what he would do. _sweatdrop_ Probably think that I'm a messy eater and an idiot. Anyhoo, hope you have liked this part... just let me tell you that I've finished it in less than hour so if there's anything wrong in it, I'm sorry! Please, tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, and until next time! 


	3. By My Side, Shadow

**:Game Of Chasing:**

**Disclaimer:** _looks down at her color-fading clothes_ You would think I would be wearing better outfit if I owned these guys, though I would not mind having less of that around them! _everybody stares at her in horror_ RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! 

**Summary:** Dee faces another day, except this time Ryo's not around. The stalker tries to take advantage of that, while JJ plants himself on the available Dee. DxR, DxOC, DxJJ, eventually? Who knows! Vote for your fav. 

**Pairings:** DeeXRyo, DeexOC, DeexJJ... ? 

**Nagging Voice:** _Tails between her legs_ Gomen, gomen, minna-sama! It's been what, twenty days or something... really sorry! Besides this story and four more, I have to start two new ones. WHAT! you might say, but problem is if I dun write them now, I never ever could after that. Ano... this story is getting on my nerves, for I know what I want to happen but the events are kind of not in order. It's like walking in the mall with fog (how's that possible, dun ask me! O.o), you hit all stores but not in the order you might want. Oh, what the heck am I talking about! Gomen! Please, forget about this and read on! Arigatou! n.n 

**Warning:** YAOI! Please, if you are offended by that, just press that pwetty X up there, or the lovely arrow that's pointin' to the left, and no, you dun have to follow where it's pointing at. _chuckles_ Violence and possible attempted rape in following chapters, and some bad language! Oh, and this story is not beta-read. 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! Here's my replies: 

**_Vain:_** _wriggles eyebrow_ So are you suggestin' that you be the hot guy? _laughs_ Hey, dun run away, I'm just kidding _tries to calm down a trembling Vain_ n.n;; Thanks for the thought! And yes, I have hired a couple of bodyguards to protect this fic, just for ya! _waves a gun_ We were thinking, too, about threatening people to write more about our beloved Dee _pulls out a map_ you see, most writers reside here so, if we can--- Yes, I know, I should stop here... n.n;; Thanks for readin', Vain-san! 

**_Golden Sylphide:_** I'm so happy that you like it! And I'm going to torture those pretty boys soon enough, so try to be patient _winks_ I appreciate your compliment, but I've never really seen the anime, is it the same story in the manga or not? I need to see at least one episode, but I can't find the DVDs anywhere! Oh, well, my luck. Thanks for reading & reviewing n.n 

**_KawaiiYasha:_** Hey, Kawaii, you're becoming a regular reviewer to my stories! You rawk! _hugs KY_ I'm glad that you found it cool, and no, I'm not going to let Dee stay with JJ for long... or at least I don't think so. Anyway, I don't think Dee could be with anybody else except Ryo, and I'm planning to let them pair up in the end, but who knows? _shrugs_ Nway, thanks for R&R! Arigatou n.n 

**_Mydracomalfoy:_** I'm totally with you, dude! Dee's my fav and I wonder how Ryo could not hook up with him from the start! I would, I'd be like all wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Arigatou Mydracomalfoy! 

**_Karasu-san:_** Yessir, JJ is going to be one of the main characters in this story! I love that guy, he's all 'love hearts floating' and all. He's so cute, but annoying at times. So, yep, you will see more of that brat here! Arigatou! nn 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Two: By My Side, Shadow+_

Dee sighed, letting his head fall and slam the surface of the desk. Closing his eyes, he felt himself start to drift off and heard the world of dreams calling his name repeatedly, encouraging him to let go of that hold he had on reality and to give in for his body's needs. He fell asleep, not caring about the drool that gathered in the corner of his mouth but wanting to get only a minute of rest. Ryo and him had been pulling double shifts lately, due to the flu season that had invaded the city, taking down a lot of officers with it, leaving the police department almost empty. 

The dark-haired man was outraged when he was first ordered to stay extra hours after his usual shift, moaning about how he was a human, too and how the can screw itself while he got the few hours of sleep that he deserved. It all stopped, though, once Ryo nodded once, agreeing silently to stay, for Dee had nothing do now since the man he loved was going to be spending the night in the station. The only thing left to do was to waste his time in the police department, too. At least he got Ryo there to keep him interested and... awake. 

Well, he was not awake anymore. Dee had slipped into the blissful unconsciousness state of sleep, not deeply enough to start dreaming, though. Dreaming was the best part for the young police officer, for that is the time where everything is going the way he wants it. The perfect world of his, where Ryo and him were together and with everything that hurts him locked out. He loved that place, he loved the images he had about him and his beloved together. He loved it so bad that he always kept wishing it was true. 

Unfortunately, he was not about to go to that world yet, at least not today. As he felt himself slipping even deeper into sleep, a hand shaking his shoulder roughly awakened him. He jerked awake, knocking the chair as he stood up quickly, earning a dizziness spell for his trouble. Dee was grateful for the hand that kept him steady as he swayed on wobbly legs. Taking a deep breath, he heard the familiar voice ask him. 

"Are you okay?" 

Dark-haired head bobbed up and down in a nod, hands rubbing at stressed eyes that had not relaxed for long since a number of days. "Sure, JJ, you can let go now." 

The blue-eyed man blushed faintly, "Yeah sure." He mumbled, then the slightly shorter man got serious, and when JJ gets serious, he meant business. It's a rare occasion to see that fixed expression on him that Dee could not help but actually pay attention to him. "Tonight, you're with Drake and me. Ryo just called in sick, or I think Bikky's the one who did it." 

Dee's eyes widened, concern lacing his voice. "What! You mean to tell me that Ryo is sick? Too sick to even call in!" He bit his lower lip, "I have to go check up on him, who knows, maybe he's dying or something!" He was in process of reaching to his jacket when Ted ran past them and down the hall, towards the exit doors, screaming. "The bank is being robbed, they need us there ASAP!" 

Like the two professional police officers they were, Dee and JJ took off after Ted, who had shared a car with Drake, their faces fixed into a grim expression. Dee jumped into the driver's seat without a word, and as he turned the siren on, he started the engine, flooring the gas pedal. 

Finally some serious action. 

-----------------------------------------------

He felt the sweat roll slowly down his cheek, taking its sweet time to tickle the soft skin, knowing that it was not threatened by being wiped for now. The sweat drop slid down faster, to fall off when it met the edge of the whiskered chin. Dee did not dare to even move an inch, his exhausted eyes taking in blurry images. 

The dark clouds had covered the sun, and the alley Dee had found himself in was as dark as it would be in the middle of the night. The dark-haired man cursed softly; he was not able to see straight and on top of that, it was too damn dark. His hands tightened on the gun, absorbing a sense of safety from the weight of the firearm. 

The robbers were fleeing when they reached the site, the bags in their hands full of money they were able to get out of the building. Three of them stopped as the police officers turned their guns on them, but another decided to try his luck and escape. Drake went after him, not wanting to shoot his gun since the robber was not armed. Meanwhile, Dee had noticed one ski-masked man sneak into the nearby alley, disappearing in the shadows. 

He hadn't thought about telling anybody, he just acted on instinct, running after the black-dressed robber, gun in hand. Now, he was walking in circles, stumbling in the dark and he still could not find that man anywhere. Breathing deeply, Dee reached the end of the alley, which opened to a back, narrow street. He stuck his back against the wall, looking left and right twice before deciding the coast was clear. 

Sighing softly, he shook his head, trying to clear his blurry vision. He needed to get some sleep, and he needed to get that now! That simple distraction took a few moments, but in those seconds he failed to notice the black-clad man come out of his hiding, a gun aimed at Dee's head. A shaking finger tried to pull the trigger, the man knowing that he was about to cross the line, becoming, instead of a bank robber, a cop killer. 

"Dee! Watch out!" 

Laytner did not have enough time to turn around before he felt something hit him in the side, shoving him down to the ground. He groaned as he hit the ground, but then he gasped when he heard a gun retort. He tried to get up, but somebody was laying on top of him, pinning him down. 

"It's cool guys! I got 'im!" Dee looked up to see a grinning Ted dragging an unconscious man past them and into the alley. "I'll get him back to the guys, so you two could get all lovey-dovey with no interruption." 

Dee groaned when he heard the person on top of him reply. "Thanks, Ted! I owe ya!" 

Dark eyes stared up into beautiful violet eyes, and then the stare turned into a glare. Sitting up, Dee grabbed hold of the upper arms of the man sitting on his lap. "Are you fuckin' crazy! What the hell was that, you jackass!" 

JJ's eyes widened, shock registering on his face. "What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. 

Dee shook the smaller man, snarling in his face. "You could've been shot, you ass. Killed, dead, not alive anymore! What would I do then! Like hell I need you dying for me! What the fuck were you thinkin'-- no, you weren't fuckin' thinkin' at all, you bitch!" Dee panted, his whole being shaking with anger. The man in front of him could've been injured, or worse, killed, just because of him. 

JJ's face was fixed into a grim expression, hurt written all over his face. Suddenly he grabbed the forearms of the angry man, that serious expression on his face again, then he pushed him away, forcing him to let his grip go. Gently, he pushed the dark-haired man down to the ground and pinned him once again, his face a few inches away that he could feel Dee's fastening breaths on his face, while he secured Laytner's arms above his head. 

"Yeah, well, maybe I was not really thinking when I shoved you, because I saw you there, so close to death and my tongue tied up that I couldn't say anything. I was so fuckin' scared, Dee." He angrily said, not yelling, instead speaking in a hissing whisper. Dee blinked for a moment, _too tongue tied to speak, then who was that?_ He was not able to think anymore as JJ continued, his tone softer than before. "You see, you jerk, I'm always scared when I'm near you. Scared that I'm going to lose that something that I've never actually had, but I keep on hoping everyday! Maybe I was not thinkin' because that's me when you're around, not thinking. I can't think when you're there, because," JJ swallowed, "because I love you, because I want you to be mine." 

Dee gasped, not being able to move away when soft lips locked with his, tongue taking advantage of the parted lips to slip into the warm haven, licking and caressing. Tears stung the back of Dee's eyes, frustration coursing through him as he felt his body react to the touches of his colleague. 

_Ryo..._

_JJ._

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** Oops, JJ and Dee getting at it? In the darkened afternoon? Isn't that a bit early? _chuckles_ Okay, I have to admit that I have no idea how this story's going to go, I'm just writing whatever is popping up in my mind. I hope not a lot of people were **_disturbed_** by the last scene, but hey, let JJ have some fun _winks_ After all, it's not gonna last for long... I think. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks a lot for reading! 


End file.
